


Un regalo para A-Mian

by Monserrat_VALO



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monserrat_VALO/pseuds/Monserrat_VALO
Summary: Luo QingYang es todo un caos por todo el estudio para su exámen de admisión que no nota lo que sucede a sus espaldasWen Qing con pocos días para preparar una sorpresa recurre a otros amigos de MianMian para que todo salga bienJiang Cheng, YanLi, A-Qing y Wen Qing se juntan para planearle una sorpresa a su amiga
Kudos: 1





	Un regalo para A-Mian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DakieelNovak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DakieelNovak/gifts).



Exámen

...

Los días pasaban lentos y torturosos para cierta estudiante, quién a pesar de estar comiendo su helado favorito no podía dejar su estrés de lado por su exámen

.-¡QingYang o te comes tu maldito helado o me lo das! .-Si, esa voz exasperada provenía de Wen Qing, quien había estado diciéndole todo el mes que no se preocupara pero que aún así había hecho todo lo contrario que le pidió

.-Qing, tranquila, es normal que este así cuándo solo faltan dos días para su exámen de admisión.-YanLi por fuera decía eso pero realmente quería hacerle entender a MianMian que todo estaría bien, lo cual no había funcionado muy bien que digamos 

YanLi iba a la misma universidad que Wen Qing, así que ellas ya se conocían desde hace tiempo, iban a la misma clase pero nunca hablaban, curiosamente no entablaron su amistad en la facultad, fué un poco más problemático... Los hermanos de ella y su hermano se habían visto envueltos en una pelea con una estudiante un año mayor que ellos

Wen Qing Como toda hermana preocupada y "calmada" exigió saber quién había arrastrado a su hermano a esa pelea, grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que su hermanito, si, ese niño que lloraba cuando habían relámpagos había iniciado la pelea, y los hermanos de YanLi lo habían seguido, le pregunto a su hermano el motivo y este solo señalo a las dos estudiantes en la oficina del director

Ahí se encontraban Wang LingJiao y Luo QingYang, aparentemente el "novio" de Wang LingJiao (Wen Chao) había intentado coquetear con MianMian, y ella en lugar de enojarse con Wen Chao, descargó su irá sobre ella llamándola de diferentes maneras, dónde su hermano intervino cuando comenzaron a golpearse. En ese momento no solo se volvió más cercana a YanLi sino también se convirtieron amigas de MianMian, quién estaba apunto de entrar a la universidad y quién ahora estaba preocupada por su exámen de admisión

.-Si Qing-Jie, YanLi-Jie tiene razón, ¿No ves que la asustas?.- Esa voz provenía ahora de la pequeña A-Qing

La historia de cómo se conocieron era algo graciosa, la conocieron en un café cuándo está pateó a uno de los clientes del lugar, el tipo quería regresarle el golpe pero intervinieron a tiempo, después de aclarar todo se enteraron del porqué la reacción de la menor. Él bastardo había querido pasarse de listo, pero no esperaba que lo golpearán... Al final entre las cuatro lo patearon... y tuvieron que huir del lugar... y así fué la historia de cómo conocieron a su pequeña "hermanita" quién no era tan pequeña pero igual les gustaba decirle pequeña para molestarla

.-Si sigues nerviosa por eso solo darás mal el exámen.- Está vez el que hablaba era Jiang Cheng, quien decía eso mientras comía otro bocado de su hamburguesa restándole importancia a su comentario nada delicado

YanLi notó la clara tensión en MianMian por las palabras de Jiang Cheng así qué le dió un codazo para que se mantuviera callado

Jiang Cheng había entablado una amistad con Luo QingYang después del incidente, además de que ambos compartían varios gustos en común, QingYang no tenía hermanos así que al ser mayor que él rápidamente lo tomo como un pequeño hermano al que cuidar, tiempo después se hizo amigo de A-Qing y Wen Qing

Wen Qing solo le dedicó una mala mirada a Jiang Cheng antes de darle algunas palmaditas en la espalda de MianMian quién se había ahogado con su bebida después de escuchar las palabras de Jiang Cheng, QingYang ya sabía cómo era la personalidad de este así que no le sorprendió demasiado, solo había elegido un mal momento para tomar su malteada...

.-Ey, ChengCheng si no vas a ayudar mejor guarda silencio.- Está vez A-Qing estaba enseñándole la lengua a Jiang Cheng cuando le habló, sabía que no le gustaba que lo llamarán ChengCheng, así qué se preparo para esquivar lo que sea que le lanzará

.-¡Mocosa!...-Jiang Cheng podía ser impulsivo algunas veces (La mayoría del tiempo) pero sabía cuando no debía hacer enojar a su hermana, así que con una mirada amenazante de ella se trago sus palabras mordaces y en cambio le dió una mordida a su comida y le dirigió una mala mirada a la menor

Después de que YanLi controlará a Jiang Cheng y a A-Qing volvió a retomar el tema de conversación junto con Wen Qing que ahora tenía que vigilar que no comenzarán a tirarse cosas 

.-Todo saldrá bien, vamos, has estudiado por semanas esto, no tienes de que preocuparte

.-Cierto, tus tiempos también van bien así que tienes todo en orden, además piensa que después de esto tendrás más tiempo libre sin todos esos libros

.-YanLi-Jie y Qing-Jie tienen razón así que deja de preocuparte y disfruta del helado, no todos los días logras hacer que está tacaña nos invite a un lugar como este.- Mientras A-Qing decía eso robaba descaradamente una de las galletas del helado de Wen Qing, no se salvó del manotazo pero igual había logrado robarla

.-ChengCheng, ¿Cuáles son los planes de hoy?.-A-Qing podía burlarse todo lo que quisiera con la certeza de que este no sería capaz de hacerle algo por el simple hecho de que estaba YanLi presente

Por otro lado Jiang Cheng podía sentir un tic en el ojo pero se contuvo a hacer algún movimiento o comentario por su bien, puede que estuviera viendo a otra dirección pero podía sentir la mirada retadora de YanLi que le decía, "Atrévete a hacer algo más" y solo con eso todas sus ganas de pelea se esfumaron (Mentira, las estaba acumulando para cuándo no tuviera salvación) soltó un bufido antes de sacar su teléfono y revisar los planes del día de hoy

Se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de todas antes de nombrar la lista  
.- ✓Ir al parque y hacer un picnic con la comida de A-Jie  
✓Hacer que Wen Qing nos invite a la heladería  
✓Ir a los juegos del centro comercial  
✓Ir a comer algo antes de ir al cine  
✓Ir al cine  
✓Dejar a MianMian en su casa estudiando  
...¿Y hacer que ChengCheng nos de veinte dólares a cada una... ¡A-Qing!

Jiang Cheng decidió arriesgarse está vez e intentar lanzarle algo, pequeño (pero pesado) a la menor aún con la amenazas de su A-Jie, pero al parecer alguien más aprovecho el descuido y le lanzó el vaso de su bebida desechable, está vez él le lanzó la envoltura de su hamburguesa cuando YanLi carraspeó la garganta para llamar su atención

Volteó lentamente para verla antes de sentir el impacto del mismo vaso desechable en su cara junto con la mirada burlona de A-Qing

.-¿¡Qué diablos!? ¡Yo no te aventé eso!

Wen Qing se rió disimuladamente mientras MianMian solo se divertía con la escena que estaba en sus ojos

.  
.  
.

Después de qué YanLi se quedará atrás "conversando" con A-Qing y Jiang Cheng, MianMian y Wen Qing se adelantaron a los juegos, no parecía que regresarían pronto así qué comenzaron una partida amistosa en un juego de disparos 

.-¿Es todo lo que tienes?

.-No creas que me dejaré ganar tan fácil

Al llegar Jiang Cheng, A-Qing y YanLi se encontraron con esta icónica escena, ambas estaban empatadas en puntos y ninguna de las dos desperdiciaba las faltas de la otra

Siguieron así aproximadamente diez minutos más hasta que MianMian ganó por dos puntos, aún con el dolor de su reciente fracaso Wen Qing se encargo de comprar varias fichas para diferentes juegos 

Jiang Cheng y A-Qing compitieron en un mini hockey mientras YanLi, MianMian y Wen Qing sacaban peluches de los juegos de garras, si, sacaban. Porqué Wen Qing no inveritiria dinero en un juego que sabía que no iba a ganar 

Siguieron así en las siguientes tres máquinas hasta que se les acabó su parte de fichas y decidieron volver con Jiang Cheng y A-Qing para asegurarse que no se mataron entre ellos 

Por petición (más bien orden) de YanLi, Jiang Cheng y A-Qing pagarían la comida, MianMian, YanLi y Wen Qing eligieron el lugar perfecto para comer; Comida italiana, que si bien no era tan cara estaban seguras que su les dolería en el bolsillo

.  
.  
.

Después de su casi pacífica comida, todos se pasaron a la dulceria dónde está vez YanLi se encargo de comprarlos, Jiang Cheng y A-Qing fueron a comprar los boletos y Wen Qing y MianMian se encargaron de comprar las palomitas y refrescos (Con la cartera de Jiang Cheng y A-Qing claro, nadie hacía enojar a YanLi y salía intacto) 

La película termino siendo una de terror (Qué ni daba miedo) por mayoría de votos (Mentira, A-Qing la había elegido) al menos habían elegido unos buenos asientos

Después de dos horas de pequeños brincos y uno que otro grito de por medio la película finalizó (¿¡Quién diablos había dicho que no daba miedo!?)

Entraron a una tienda cercana al cine para matar algo de tiempo... Al final todos terminaron con unas diademas con orejas de gatos, ¿Por qué? No lo sabían

El día tenía que dar su fin así que Jiang Cheng y YanLi se encargaron de dejar a A-Qing, MianMian y Wen Qing en sus casas. MianMian se quedaría el día siguiente a estudiar el "tiempo perdido" (otra mentira, no necesitaba estudiar más, podía recitales su guía de estudio al derecho y al revés si se lo proponía, pero si eso la relajaba no eran quienes de oponerse)

.  
.  
.

Al día siguiente solo se dedicaron a mandarles mensajes de ánimos, después de todo mañana sería el día del exámen

Aprovecharían la llave de emergencias que tenían para entrar al departamento y organizar todo

Llegó eso día tan esperado y tres personas estaban esperando a que cierta persona saliera del lugar para poder entrar, lamentablemente (Ni tanto) Jiang Cheng für la víctima que le tocó llevar todas las bolsas de compras 

Se aseguraron de cerrar bien la puerta antes de comenzar a decorar la casa con globos y algunos carteles, YanLi y Wen Qing se encargaron de la comida mientras que Jiang Cheng y A-Qing se encargaban de las demás decoraciones

Llegaron a las siete de la mañana y terminaron cerca de una hora y media después, ciertamente habían traído de casi todo, desde pequeñas nueces y chocolates con relleno de algún licor (De los cuáles no podían comer ninguno Jiang Cheng o A-Qing) hasta un pastel con decoraciones pintorescas 

Alrededor de las diez comenzaron los movimientos, se pusieron en sus posiciones para recibir a MianMian, YanLi era la encargada de disparar el confeti así qué ella debía ser la más cercana 

Esperaron 1, 2... 3, y llegó el momento.-¡Sorpresa!.- YanLi salió de su escondite y disparo el confeti 

La cara de QingYang era una verdadera poesía, por un lado detonaba cansancio y por otro lado un extraño brillo que aún no lograban descifrar

.  
.  
.

Después de la conmoción inicial decidieron disfrutar de los preparativos, aún no sabían cuándo serían los resultados, pero sabían qué no tenían de qué preocuparse así que pasaron el resto del día entre película y película, y una que otra serie, y comiendo por supuesto, la comida no se desperdiciaría. En conclusión, ya podían decirle adiós a una preocupación más

¿Continuará?

Notas de la autora:

Este es un one-shot (posible two-shot) dedicado a una amiga que está apunto de dar su exámen de admisión

Solo queda decirte que dejes de preocuparte y que todo saldrá bien

Suerte en tu exámen 🍀💖 (Aunque posiblemente ya lo estes haciendo)

Es poco pero es trabajo honesto 🥺🥺🥺

再見〜


End file.
